First Beggining
by Enlighting Presence
Summary: Jacobs father was killed in the greatest raid of all time. He is left all alone to avenge his father. Along the way he meets many friends and may enemies.


Summary: Jacobs father was killed in the greatest raid of all time. He is left all alone to avenge his father. Along the way he meets many friends and may enemies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok online (duh)

Note: I'm a 13-year-old male. This is my first fan fiction (or any story for that matter). I will try to update this every day to two days.

Back when I was young there was a man of great standing in our community; he had wealth fame and glory. I was his son a brand new novice fresh out of the training. I was advanced for my age I was eleven when I passé the training.

This was 3 years ago now. Right after I graduated a great raid took place in the great city of Prontera. My father was in the castle where he was meeting with the king when two assassin crosses grabbed the king. He fought them off with his lance.

Unfortunately he hadn't fought in a long while it was a great challenge for him to fight the assassins they were some of the fastest he had ever seen. With his help the king escaped through the trap door. My dad however wasn't as fortunate. Two lord knights came in and killed him with ease.

Since then I have been alone only befriending those who I could trust, which wasn't that many these days. Most of my dad's fortune was lost as well. All I had to remember him by was a few pictures and his legendary lance.

Only 2 days after the raid I was back up and training. Making enough money to but food and to stay in a hotel. Getting strong enough to become my first job, this was a challenge since I had no friends any longer no one wanted to train with me. I was considered a peasant.

The hotel manager yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PESANT"

I replied, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I am the great son of the great lord knight Seren. My name is Jacob."

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE. NO MONEY NO HOTEL"

"I do have money though"

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" said the manager in an agitated tone.

"I thought that you would assume that if some1 asks for a room that they have the money to pay for it"

"DON'T tell me what I should assume. I thought since you were a punk kid that you would be wanting charity or something."

"You should disrespect your customers. Bah I don't even want to stay here tonight."

With that Jacob left he knew that he would've had a much better sleep in there, but dealing with that guy wasn't worth it. Plus he could use a night under the stars it has been many weeks since he last slept under the stars.

"HELP" yelled a girl in the dark

Jacob yelled back "Keep talking I'll follow your voice"

"HELP PLEASE I CANT FIGHT THIS ALONE." The girls voice was getting to the panicking stage.

Jacob ran as fast as he could. When he reached here he saw the girl fighting a peco-peco. He knew it was way too much of a challenge for a new novice.

Fearing that she would be badly injured Jacob ran blindly into save her. He took a critical hit to the shoulder just as the girl fainted.

He pulled out his main gauche. He had been sharpening it all day. Now was his chance to finally test it. He knew he couldn't show off he had been hurt by the critical damage.

With three slashed to the throat the peco-peco died and left a card behind.

Jacob yelled out as the pain finally hit him he had broken his arm in several places.

He felt woozy and the last thing he saw before he passed out was a strong looking holy figure. Jacob whispered, "Please help the girl."

He woke up many hours later on a very big comfortable bed "where am-"

"Quite little one" said the figure he had seen 3 nights before "all is well, and your female friend is fine as well, I would like to hear that story if you have any time. And by the way here is your card it was hard earned I suppose."

"Thank you so much, but I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Zeke the high-priest. I was a friend of your father Seren. You're Jacob"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I was the one who helped him save the king… it was him who save me from the two lord knights. I owe him such a great debt, but he is no longer here."

"You have repaid your debt by saving me and the girl. There is no need to worry about it. I'm sure my dad would think the exact same thing."

"If you don't mind I would like to meet the girl who you helped yesterday."

"You will meet here soon enough. I already talked to her; one of my friends is tending to her wounds. As I said before she is fine just a few minor wounds."

"You should probably try to stand, and move your arm, I personally healed your arm with my strongest healing spells."


End file.
